Blood Is Honor
by Deathrose23
Summary: Hello, I am Rosalind Topaz Witwicky and our story starts when my brother and I buy our first cars. AN: Updates will be slow until the summer holidays begin due to school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers all rights go to Hasbro. The only person that I own is my OC Rosalind Witwicky.

"Miss. Witwicky!" I looked up and glared at my Teacher Mr. Dickson who gave me a disapproving look in return. "I pray that you will stay awake to watch your brother's presentation." He said.

"Sure whatever you say Mr. Dickson" I said however I was going to pay attention to my brother's presentation anyways. He just sighed and rolled his eyes at my response.

"Mr. Witwicky your up." My brother grabbed his bag and walked to the front of the class. When I saw what he brought I just sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry I've got a lot of stuff." Sam said as he emptied his school bag. Suddenly he got hit with an elastic band. I turned around and glared at the culprit who happened to be Trent. He winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

"Who did…Who did that? People! Responsibility." I just rolled my eyes. Mr. Dickson should know that no one's going to listen.

"Okay" Sam asked. Half the class started to laugh. I turned around and shot them a death glare. If looks could kill they would be nothing but a pile of ash.

"So for my family genealogy report, I've decide to do it on mine and Rose's great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. A very famous explorer." He said as he took out a piece of paper. "In fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal." I then zoned out and thought about what car I would like to buy. Today's the day that Sam and I are going to buy our first cars. That's if Sam gets an "A" on this assignment. We both made deals with our father. I had to save up 7,000 dollars and get 6 A's which I got quickly. Sam had to raise 2,000 dollars and get 3 A's. He has his 2,000 and 2 A's. I had to raise more because I refused to let our father help me pay for my car. I'm hoping to get some kind of Chevy.

"So that's the story, right?" Sam said as he put away the map of the Arctic Circle.

"And here we have some of the instruments used by 19th century seamen." The class laughed. I just sighed and shook my head at the immaturity of some people. Dickson held up a sign that said "Quiet". Like that will help anything.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." Sam said. I sighed we are never getting our cars.

"Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain." I glared at him.

"Sam." I growled but he ignored me.

"These are cool." Sam said holding up our twice great grandfather's glasses. "These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet. But they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr. Dickson asked annoyed. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud with what you are doing." I hate to admit it but Mr. Dickson actually has a point.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day"

I would have corrected him and said "Our car fund." But he wouldn't have listened anyways. "Sam this isn't the time for this!" I growled but was ignored once again.

"Sorry. Unfortunately, our great grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about a strange ice man that he thought he'd discovered." The bell rang and I was the first to leave the class. I ran out to our father's car.

"Where's Sam?" He asked me as I kissed his cheek before climbing into the back seat of the family car.

"Probably begging Mr. Dickson for a, 'A'." I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"YES!" Sam yelled as he ran towards the car waving his report in the air. He jumped into the front seat and threw his bag into the back almost hitting me in the face.

"Watch it Jackass!"

"So?"

"A-. It's an A, though." How the Hell did he manage that?

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Dad cheered.

I looked at Sam and gave him my best "You better tell me how you got that A" face. Sam looked at me and nodded.

Our dad started driving. He drove for a bit before driving through the parking lot of a Porsche dealership. "I have a surprise for you both." He said.

Sam looked around and chanted excitedly, "Dad, Dad, Dad! This can't be happening!". Our dad drove out of the parking lot and I blocked out their conversation. I came back down to Earth when he pulled into the parking lot of a very shitty used car dealership. We all got out of the car and I walked around while they talked to the owner. It was after a few minutes of looking when I saw it. A silver 1977 Chevrolet Corvette that looked like it was brand new. The owner of the dealership walked over.

"How much for this?" I asked.

"$5,000" He replied. I handed him the money and filled out the paperwork. He gave me the keys before walking over to Sam who was looking at a black and yellow 1977 Chevrolet Camaro.

"How much for this?" Sam asked.

"$5,000" The owner replied.

"Sorry we're not paying over 4,000." Dad said. Sam, Dad and the dealership owner spent the next few minutes arguing. Then we heard a high pitched noise coming from both my car and the Camaro which caused the windows of all of the other cars to shatter. The owner of the dealership looked around before selling the Camaro to Sam for four thousand dollars. We then drove home. While I was driving a saw a strange symbol on the steering wheel of my car. The symbol looked like some strange alien symbol. What made it so weird was the fact that it looked exactly like the birthmark on my left hip.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers all rights go to Hasbro. The only person that I own is my OC Rosalind Witwicky.

That night when we got home I decided to wash my car. I was getting some rags, sponges, wax, and a bucket filled with soapy water. I prepared the hose and began to spray my car with the ice cold water. The car seemed to flinch away from the water and unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, it shivered, as if it were cold. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to wash my car.

After I had finished and had put everything away, I went upstairs to see what Sam was up to. I found him in his room getting ready for some party. I started to back away when he saw me, he walked over to me and said, "Rose you need to come to this party with me."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, "What?"

"I need you to come to this party with me. Mikaela is going to be there and wherever she is Trent is also bound to be there."

I sighed softly before nodding. "Fine…. I'll come, but Miles better not be tagging along."

Sam looked at me rubbing the back of his neck. "About that….."

I left his room growling in frustration. I headed to my room to get ready for the party. I then ran outside to catch up with Sam. When I walked out the door I saw dad giving Sam Hell for stepping on his grass.

"No, Sam. You know I don't like footprints on my grass. That's why I built this path. Now get off of the grass and onto the path."

"This is family grass dad."

"Well, when you have your own grass you'll understand."

I giggled as I made my way over to Sam's Camaro. Sam's dog Mojo then ran over barking excitedly. Sam groaned when he saw the feminine collars around his neck.

"Mom, why do you keep putting girls jewelry on a boy dog?"

"That's his bling!"

I lost it and laughed when mom said that.

"He has enough self-esteem issues as it is mom. He's a Chihuahua."

Sam then got into the car and we drove over to Miles' house to pick him up. When we got there I was grateful that I wore my usual attire. (Long-sleeved black shirt, Black jeans and combat boots.) Rather than dressing up. Miles has this humungous crush on me and has made it his lifelong goal to kiss me. He walked to the passenger's side door and opened his mouth to tell me to get into the back seat. But he didn't get a chance to after seeing Sam's glare. He then sighed and got into the back seat. We then sped off to the lake where the party is being held.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. A lot of things have been happening at home and at school so I haven't had much time to write.


End file.
